


After the Barricade

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Chapter Fic, Confused Javert, Confused Valjean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Javert gets beat up, Javert meets Cosette, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Valjean is getting arrested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the barricades Javert is arresting Valjean, can he go through with it? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Took liberties, instead of drowning Javert the night turns out totally different, Chapter Fic<br/>I suck at Summaries, Please comment reviews, criticism welcomed!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction. This will be a chapter fic. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Please comment!

Javert and Valjean walked down the street towards the police station. After all these years Javert finally got his collar, and now his mind was drowning with doubts.

Valjean was in shock Javert had not manacled him, he merely walked beside him as if they were equals. As they continued walking along in silence Valjean realized Javert had slowed his steps. He looked to Javert's face, his stoic mask had slipped, Valjean could tell he was deep in thought.

_Should I arrest this man_

_Of course I should,_ Javert thought 

_He is a law breaker, but is it morally correct?_

Javert was so lost in his own thoughts he did not realize he had stopped walking, and so had Valjean. He couldn't control his emotions, before he could collect himself a scream pierced the air.

Automatically he turned and _ran_ towards the ruckus. After sprinting a few blocks he could hear muffled yelps for help getting closer. He turned into a abandoned alley and saw the owner of the scream cornered by three men, undoubtedly lawbreakers.

"You three are under arrest!", his voice boomed 

The three men turned and stared at whoever had the gall to interrupt them. The lady sensing her chance ran into the night.

_Shit!_ he mentally rebuked himself. He withdrew his truncheon as the men advanced towards him bringing it down on the first man, the second threw a punch that he easily sidestepped. He raised his arm to bring his weapon down on the assailants shoulder when his arm was caught by the third man, he kicked the man in his shins but the assailant refused to release him. The first man made it to his feet and captured Javert's second arm. He struggled but was immobilized when he took a hit to the kidney directly followed by a punch to the nose. 

The men who held him dragged him to the nearest alley wall and pinned him there. The remaining man picked up Javert's dropped truncheon and wielded it. The first blow fell on his collarbone and he moaned as he heard the bone crack. His breathing was coming in short and fast. Blow after blow fell until they released his arms and he fell to the ground, his legs unwilling to hold his weight. The snow soaked through his uniform. He looked up towards the men and saw the glint of a knife. Without second thought he grabbed the pistol on his belt and fired.

The man who beat him fell to the ground, his blood staining the pure white snow. One of the assailants ran, but before Javert could sight the other, the man kicked the pistol from his hands and it skittered away. Javert watched helplessly as the man drew his own dagger, before the man could so much as raise his arm to stab Javert, Javert heard a gunshot. He watched as the man fell dead in front of him. He was safe was the last thing that ran through his mind before he lost consciousness.

 


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean and Javert , morning after incident. R and R

_They pinned him to the wall, he struggled against them but was to weak to put up much of a struggle.His muscles raged, his entire body was on fire and he wanted to scream. He couldn't move, completely disabled by some unknown force. The men drew there daggers and started towards him. He struggled uselessly again but there was no give. They reached him and dragged there daggers across his skin. He could feel the blood surge from his veins leaving his body and dripping from him. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he screamed._

The first thing he comprehended was a loud screech that he just wanted to end. It was doubling his headache. Only when his lungs ran out of oxygen did he recognize his own voice. There was something else two, another voice

"Wake up Javert, you are alright, you are safe!"

The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. The second thing he became aware of was a giant weight on his aching chest. He opened his eyes only to process a blurry screen of water. Was he crying? He worked hard to blink back the tears, but he was in so much pain. After a long minute his vision came back to him.

Valjean, his mind provided as the face became clear. Again the voice sounded, "Inspector can you hear me?"

All he could think of was the weight on top of his chest. Valjean's weight. He was straddling him, pinning his arms down above his head.

"Get o…off me monsieur!" he pleaded tears again forming in his eyes. The effect was immediate, Valjean realizing his position scrambled to get off Javert, bringing a blush to his face. Javert worked to get his arms to move back into a more comfortable position when another wave of pain washed over him. He whimpered bringing the injured limb to his chest.

"You have a broken collarbone", Valjean informed him as he raised a glass of water to Javert's mouth. Javert drank greedily with his head supported by Valjean. When the cup was empty Valjean once again released him and he crushed himself into the pillow, exhaustion already overtaking him. Before he could say anything more he fell unconscious.

***

The next time Javert awoke it was light outside. The brightness was blinding, and he had a migraine. He tried to take a deep breath and triggered a coughing fit. Every cough was wracking his body with pain and he couldn't stop. He was little aware of the door open and Valjean rushing in.

Valjean heard the continuous coughing from down the hall. He rushed towards the master bedroom and found Javert half leaning off the bed wretching. Before his mind caught up to his body he was sitting beside Javert on the bed pulling his weight onto him and rubbing circles on his back.

As much as Javert was loath to admit it, it helped. His coughing ceased and he couldn't help but lean all his weight onto Valjean. Valjean bore the weight stoically, shocked that Javert would show so much vulnerability. 

 _Javert is truly in a lot of pain_ , he thought to himself. He slowly braced Javert backwards onto the bed and fetched another glass of water. When he re-entered the room Javerts eyes were closed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Javert opened his eyes and was about to tear into Valjean with a sarcastic comment about how well he could be after enduring such a beating but stopped himself when he saw genuine concern in Valjean's eyes.

"I have a migraine, my shoulder and chest feel like I was thrown into Tartarus, and I can't move"

"That bad, huh?"

Javert tried to nod but pain scoured through his body and he could only moan and tense his whole body

"Relax Javert, it'll only make it worse"

Javert tried to relax his muscles as best as possible, soon the pain evaporated. When Valjean was sure the pain had gone he started to speak, "The doctor was here last night, you have a broken collarbone, a few cracked ribs, your entire torso is bruised, and you have quite the scratch down your back but as long as you don't catch an affection he thinks you should recover, but he also warned that your arm may cause you trouble for a while".

Javert was silent, what was he to do? How would he get by? Without realizing it he sent himself into a panic attack, his entire body was shaking.

Valjean simply placed a hand on Javert's shoulder bringing him back into reality. Javert's eyes found his, "Thank you", was all he could manage. Valjean gave him an amiable smile.

"How about some breakfast?" 


	3. Breakfast with the Fachulevants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert meets Cosette, Valjean and Javert get deep.

A few minutes past while Valjean was retrieving breakfast when Javert heard something peculiar.

"Papa are you making breakfast?" Javert was shocked, who else was here and who was she addressing as 'Papa'.

"Yes my dear" Valjean replied. 

It suddenly hit Javert, the whores daughter. He kept her this entire time! He didn't make any noise as she crept past the room he was located in and headed for the stairwell. He had no idea if she knew he was there and he didn't want to give her a heart attack finding an unknown man in her 'Papas' bed.

After listening to a little mumbling downstairs he heard Valjean's heavy footsteps ascending them again. Soon enough Valjean appeared in the doorway with a tray of food. He silently closed the door behind him and handed Javert his plate of food.

"Thank You… again", Javert mumbled silently. Valjean sat down in the chair pulled up beside the bed with his own food and started eating. Javert sat there still in shock, was he not going to explain. Curiosity was killing him, he had so many questions.  _Why did you keep the whores child? Does she know who I am? Does she know who you are?_ Soon enough Valjean saw him staring.

"What is it?"

Javert was silent for a second, "Is that the whore's daughter?"

Valjean barely contained his rage at the demeaning name, "DO NOT call her that", he ordered… "Yes, that was FANTINE'S daughter and mine"

"You were her father? Truly? I had no idea, why would you  lea-"

"I'm not her biological father"

"Oh!"

There was a tense silence 

"May I meet her?"

Valjean was so shocked he choked on the water he was drinking, Javert wanted to meet her? Should he let him? Javert saw the battle going on in Valjean's mind 

"I won't do or say anything you wouldn't like"

Valjean still looked doubtful, "Why do you want to meet her?"

Javert shrugged. Now that he thought about it he had no idea why he wanted to he just did. "I have no idea, Just curious I guess…. Does she know?" _OF your past? Of her past?_ Was the unsaid question. Valjean looked down, a blush crossed his face.

"No, and I would greatly appreciate you not bringing it up… If you do meet her"

Javert just nodded, "I won't"

That reassured Valjean greatly, Javert may have chased him down his entire life but he was not a liar. Valjean stood abruptly and left. Javert not seeing any sense in yelling after him simply looked to his plate of food. Though it hurt to move he grabbed the plate nearly dropping it and set it on his lap. Eggs, Toast, sausage, and apple slices sat on it. He felt his mouth water. He had never eaten so well in his life, though he had a job the police don't get payed to well. Enough to live but that was about all. For breakfast if he ate anything it would contain a slice of bread on occasion with jam. He picked up the first piece of buttered toast and took a bite. He nearly groaned it was delicious. He was already half way done with the meal when Valjean came back in the room.

Valjean chuckled when he saw Javert, he looked like a child his mouth full of food. Javert blushed and set the plate of food down, "My apologies"

"They are not warranted, do you like the food?"

"Yes, thank you", Javert blushed darker.

Valjean was again shocked by the man.  _Does he not eat?_ he wondered to himself. "I have someone here who would like to meet you", He said instead.

Javert looked up from the ground, "Ok" was all he could reply. Valjean stepped away from the door letting a woman enter. The first thing that came to Javert's mind was how beautiful she was. She had long blonde curls falling around her face, she was in a nightgown with a robe, and she had the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello Monsieur", she curtsied.

"Mademoiselle", he did his best attempt at a bow from his sitting position. Pain flared and he could barely lift himself up straight again. When he looked up again he saw a sad look in the girl's eyes.

"My father explained you were injured during the uprising, How are you faring?"

"I am well, thank you for your concern", he plastered a fake smile on his face. The truth was that he was in terrible pain.

***

Valjean watched the scene with curious yet worried eyes. He watched the Inspector and was immediately shocked, he turned from a brutally polite yet brusque officer into a complete gentleman. His eyes softened and he looked endearing. The shock faded as soon as he looked and saw Javert's chest turning red.

"Perhaps that is enough for now, you're bleeding I should change your bandages", he said.

Cosette curtsied and Javert gave her another sweet smile, "Adieu Mademoiselle".

After Cosette had left Valjean advanced towards Javert and helped him lean forward so he could undue the bandages. Halfway through unwinding them Javert spoke.

"She is a beautiful girl, very well mannered", he smiled at Valjean.

Valjean smiled back, astonished by the new man the Inspector was becoming right in front of his very eyes, "You liked her?"

"I did", Valjean smiled again and stared at the other man in silence. Javert stared back. Valjean was overwhelmed by the urge to lean forward and kiss the inspector, yet before he could make that possibly fatal mistake he came back to himself, he unlocked his eyes from his Inspector and looked towards the floor another blush spreading across his face.

Unknown to Valjean was that the Inspector wished for the same.

 

 

 


End file.
